Madness, Chaos and love?
by Spectrum wave
Summary: basically an all over fir. Does not concentrate on one charrie. Takes place after the end of the brotherhood of evil. Terra is still clueless. Raven's worst fear and most wonderful dream come true.


**Hello reader. I'm your average teen writer. Slightly a romantic and slightly a freak. Slightly a dreamer and slightly a artist. Slightly a hippy and slightly a punk. To be truthful I don't know what to call what I am so I try to display it in my stories. I find it amusing and fantastic to portray the characters of others poeples creations and put a little of myself into them when writing my own stories. I've been to writing site to writing site because I've been embarassed of some of my stories but now I am not afraid to say that I'm skilled at what I do. If you are like me I bow to you. I hope that you will be satisfied in one way or another in this and future fictions that mirror the fantasies and truths aof my life. I will now stop with my senseless babble and give you what you came here to read: A slightly romantic/freaky/dreamy/artistic/personality confused story.**

_italics-_ thought

"text" -Speeck (duh)

----

When Raven unleashed the dragon Malchior she was tricked into beleiving he was the brave young warrior from the book. He taught her powers and she became quite fond of him not knowing that this 'Malchior' had twisted the story so that she would believe him to be the young hero. When Raven discovers the truth she uses a curse and locks him back inside the book.

But ever wonder who the young brave hero was? And ever wonder how Raven pined to get to know him? We shall see...

----

** Chapter one: Feelings, unmistakeable.**

Raven dug through her trunk. _This is ridiculous. Where would I have put that stupid belt? _She threw an old brown cape into the air behind her as she had done with variety of books, scrolls,and oddly unbreakable objects. Some more delicate things floated mid-air, eminating a black light.

"Aha!" She said, pulling out the gold belt that she wore around her waist. _found it._

She turned around and froze as she saw the huge mess on her floor. _great._ She began picking stuff up as well as using her mind to lift stuff up and into the trunk. Raven knelt down, gathering an assortment of books when sudenly doubled back on one book she had glanced at. It was a white book with silver bits attached to the corners to keep from getting damaged.

"Malchior..." She whispered. She scolded herself mentaly for saying his name. _Damn it._

She shook her head, pulling herself together and stood up. Though she carried little she used her powers to lift the book. _I never want to touch it again._

Just then the door to her room opened. Robin stood in the doorway.

"Raven, Come one! there's been a prison break!"

Without thinking the teenage girl dropped what she was carrying and flew out of the room. The book tumbled to the floor, still glowing with the magical aura of Raven's gift. As it hit the floor, the book opened to a page somewhere in the back, past a point where Raven had read, where a picture of a tall teenage boy stood, proudly holding a white book. On his armor was an intricate black 'R'. His white hair was in movement and his icy blue eyes starred on. It was not the picture of Malchior. Underneith the picture read;

**Rorec,**

**defeater of Malchior the dragon**

**A true savior.**

----

Dr. Light ran down the street. A sack was flung over his shoulder and spilling a couple of bills, indicating what was inside. An alarm could be heard further down the street and he smirked to himself. _Perhaps this time the Teen Titans won't be saving the day..._

"If you think you got away Dr. Light. You're lights gone out."

Light stopped in his tracks, astonished.

"Blast you kids."

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast boy and Starfire all stood at fighting stance.

Raven sighed.

"This is a waste of time."

"What do you mean A waste of time!" Cried Light. "You little gothic girly! Come show me what you're made..."

Before light knew what he had said Raven was in front of him, her eyes red and the darkness from under her cape spreading out and making her taller. Really it was just an illusion...well the red eyes were. She had altered somethiing in Lights mind to see the redness.

Immediately Light turned pale, dropping the sack and dropping to his knees. Raven grabbed the bag, returning to her former state.

Beast boy shivered. "I hate it when she does that."

"Splendid job, Raven!" Cried Starfire

Sirens wailed as the police officers came. Immediately they cuffed Light, thanked the titans and drove off.

Robin looked around at his team. _How long has this team gone on for now? _He did a mental check. _Three years. Wow._ He looked around at the members, pausing slightly on Raven. _Raven opened up a lot since then._ Finally his eyes rested on Starfire who was trying to High Five a very reluctant Raven. _Maybe some day..._

"Let's go home, Team."

"Hey! I'm making supper!" Let out Cyborg. "Tonights steak!"

"No way!" Screamed Beast boy, "Why can't we have vegetarian steak?"

Starfire and Cyborg gave him a funny look but soon turned and began to walk away, followed by Robin and Raven.

"Hey! It was only a suggestion!"

Beast boy turned into a hawk and began to fly after them.

----

Raven walked into her room and sighed when she saw the books and scrolls she had dropped earlier as well as Rorec's magic book. She walked over and picked them up then placed them in the trunk She then knelt in front of Rorec's book. She caught her breath when she saw Rorec's picture. The page was close to tearing straight out of the book. Raven gingerly put her hand out as if to touch it but double back. _No I won't touch it._ Instead Raven focused her energy and tore the rest of the page out using her mind then let it float in front of her eyes. She then closed the book and let it drift into the trunk. She continued to stare at Rorec.

"Would you have understood me as much as Malchior had...before he betrayed me?" She whispered.

----

Beastboy and Cyborg played video games and were practically climbing all over each other as they fought in a virtual combat battle. Starfire was sitting on the floor and playing with fake nails and the stickers and plastic jewels that could be attached. She did this with some too much excitement.

Meanwhile down the hallway and to the left, Robin sat in a red bean bag his room with a CD player and a tennis ball. He threw the ball against the wall and it would bounce back to him. He enjoyed doing this as he thought.

_What's going to be our next mission. _He began counting all of the big missions they had gone through._ Slade, Trigon, Blackfire is an off and on one, Brother Blood, The brotherhood of evil...and more. Each one has a significant connection to each member of this team. Trigon was surely the most difficult aside from the brotherhood of evil. Trigon was a full blowout. Complete devastation. Raven...She showed lots of her colors that night. She proved to be more powerful then any of us imagined..._

Robin stood up and sat at his desk, logging into his computer. He began doing his daily look at the villain list and reading their background and present state. He paused at slade. When Raven had finished off Trigon, Slade was alive and now on the prowl. Wherever Slade was, he didn't like it. He paused again at Malchior, the feirce dragon who had seduced Raven into beleiving he was a friend. _That's the only time I ever saw Raven truly happy for so long. _He went through five more villains before he paused again at Blackfire. He remembered the day that Starfire had nearly been married off. It caused him shivers to think about it. He knew Starfire and him liked each other, that was made clear when they became stranded on a planet months ago. But they had never gone a real date unless you count the dance Robin had been pulled into when Mothman threatened the city. Starfire had become very jealous. Robin smiled to himself. He would soon find time for him and his beauriful alien.

beastboy cried out in Anger as his large green robot was brought down by Cyborg's blue one. He mumbled under his breath. Cyborg was doing a happy dance and laughing at the brought down shape-shifter.

"Ah, relax Beastboy. You'll get it next time. You shall overcome you're opponent in the coming combat ritual of the _V.T_ game." comforted Starfire.

"Yeah! In the next life time! Booyah!" Said Cyborg as he laughed.

Starfire smiled as the two titans fought a pointless fight.

"Ah, whatever!" Yelled Beastboy then sighed. "I'm gonna' go out for a bit. Any one wanna come?"

"Perhaps later, Beast boy. But I am having 'the time' in playing with the hand ornaments." Starfire held up her fingers, showing off her long red glittery nails.

"Nah, B. I need to practice FOR THE NEXT TIME I WHIP YOUR ASS!"

"Oh. Hah hah." Said Beast boy sarcastically. "Well, see ya."

Beast boy walked out onto the roof. the wind was cooling and he sighed as it hit him. He walked over, close to the edge of the building and sat down. he threw his legs over the side so that they hung over the tower. The sun was close to disappearing and the moon was coming up from behind. _Terra..._ Beast boy flinched. Why did he think of of her? _Why can't I just forget...She seemed forget about us...me, pretty easily._ He thought about Tera in that private school dump and he thought of her snobby over-protective friends. _How could she have forgotten? She goes around in that preppy little uniform, giggling. Probably thinking of what movies are on, yet she can't find the time to think about her past. She doesn't even know her own name! _The sun set, giving the stage to an early moon and a few blinking stars. Beastboy thought angrily about the whole situation. _How did she get out of the statue in the first place? Slade already said he never did anything...then again, how can I beleive that scumbag? _Even though Beastboy kept telling himself this, deep down he felt Slade was telling the truth. He turned his attention to the stars and let his thoughts drift to the happy days when Terra remembered things.

Below, the waves crashed against the rocks. Beast boy grunted but his look softened. It seemed every time he was alone, his thoughts would drift to her and would end in him feeling hurt and lonely. _Nobody understands..._ Suddenly he caught himself. Was that the feeling Raven portrayed sometimes? Misunderstood. _Of course, no one can **really** get her. But she did warm up to Terra after a bit...but she was also the only one who sensed that Terra had evil within her...because raven knows that feeling all too well._ He thought this sympathetically.

Beastboy satyed there, looking at the stars for what must have been another half an hour. Eventually he shivered as a particularly cold rush of air hit him. He then stood up, stretched and went back inside.

----

Cyborg yawned as he finished another game of _Robo action X4. _He had been playing in his bedroom since Star had gone to bed and he couldn't find the remote. Suddenly something beeped on his computer. _I guess thats Bumblebee, messaging me on recent crimes in the East._

Recently, Bumblebee had been emailing him weekly on goings-on where she was. Cyborg clicked on his email icon and began going through the list which she had sent him. Cyborg was a extremely trusted ally from where Titans East stood.

----

Bumblebee sat in her chair, expecting a reply from Cyborg. She nibbled on the dry skin of her finger as she waited. Finally, '_Bing!_' Cyborg's email came in. She jumped a little but quikly opened the message, blushing slightly as she did so. The note was short and Cyborg's smling face was used as an icon beside it.

**Bumblebee, thanks for the update. Good luck with that sword guy.**

**See you around! **

**-Cyborg.**

Bumblebee smiled and closed the message. She sighed deeply then stood up, hugging herself.

----

The blonde teenager tossd and turned in bed. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she sat up instantly. _Just another dream...I can't ever seem to remember it though..._ The girl shoved off her blankets then looked at the clock beside the bed: 12:50. She sighed. She had a Geometry test the next day and she hadn't studied much. She was probably going to get grounded again. _Oh boohoo. Thant's going to be a ass kicking punishment._ She thought sarcastically. In truth she lived with an old couple. Her 'grampy' was a kind man who was not strict n any way but her 'grammy' was a women who ruled with a iron fist but cherished many things at the same time.

The girl stood up and went to her mirror. She looked at her reflection: Blonde, blue eyed, stick-like. Suddenly her mind flashed back to the day she looked into the heart shaped box Beast boy had given some girl named Terra. _he had insisted **I** was that girl. But that- that can't, it **can't **be._

She shook her head angrily then grabbed a small container of perscription sleeping drugs that had been subscribed to her by the doctor when she had devloped a sleep deprevation. Because of it she usually had bags under her eyes. Her friends, lain and Chelsea from school, were always worried about her because she would often get splitting headaches in the middle of class, causing her to get home. The girl tip toed to the washrrom where she ran herself some water and swallowed a sleeping tablet down. She then tip toed back into her bedroom. She climbed into bed, already feeling the affects of the drug and slowly she began to fall asleep. The last thing she thought before she fell asleep was: _I'm not. Terra. And I. Do not. Have. Powers._

**Well I hope you liked this fic. If you haven't noticed I did mention a few existing episodes so I hope you understand what's basicaly goinf on. R&R si vous plais. I can't wait to get the next chapter up. Ps If you want to see a pic of raven and Starfire i did go to this link. www. deviantart. com/deviation /38190690 / Well hope you like it. It was an unusual style of drawing for me.  
**


End file.
